The invention relates to a closing mechanism, such as is used on devices, equipment, machines, etc. for transferring a unit into one or more precisely predetermined positions, e.g. in order to bring together a tool or another apparatus part with a counterpart, a workpiece, etc.
The movement of the closing unit or the like can be linked with numerous problems, namely e.g. with injury risks through the closing unit, with control problems with respect to the closing force, or the precise disconnection of the closing drive, etc. For example, for accident or injury protection purposes, it is often necessary to provide a light barrier or a similar sensor, so as to immediately switch off the closing drive and/or reverse to return travel, if foreign bodies have entered the closing gap or the movement path of the closing unit. Control problems also occur if the delivery or closing unit is firstly delivered at a higher speed in a rapid motion and then over the final part of the movement path is slowed down and transferred roughly into the predetermined position, optionally with increasing closing force towards the end of the associated movement path.
In the case of film or sheet welding devices and similar joining or processing mechanisms frequently a very simple, weight-based, lightweight construction is desired, so that complicated controls and in particular mechanical controls are not suitable. In addition, the moving masses must be kept to a minimum.